GOD
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Pequeño agregado a la escena final de Remember me, y un pequeño y tardio homenaje a todas las victimas del 9 - 11


_**Esta historia está un poco aparte de Twilight y de Welcome to the Riley's, solamente use un poquito a los personajes principales de esta última, para crear un personaje no tan ficticio pero real. Está centrada más que todo en el final de Remember Me, una película bastante dramática y con ese final que me dejo un poco traumatizada. **_

_**Tiene Spoiler para quien no haya visto Remember me, así que advierto desde ahora por si no la han visto, y esta aun mas lejos del planteamiento de WTR, pero estoy segura de que en algún momento voy a poder ver esa película. . **_

_**También es un pequeño homenaje (si lo quieren llamar así) a las víctimas del 11 de septiembre. Un poco tarde pero nunca es tarde para rezar por todas esas almas que se perdieron ese día **_

_**No me maten, solo estoy probando salir un poco de las historias de Twilight, aunque no del todo, nunca del todo. **_

_**Los personajes de Remember Me pertenecen a Summit y de WTR a Ken Hixon. **_

_**Situado en la última escena de Remember Me en donde Tyler se asoma a la ventana de la oficina de Charles, acompañado de Janine, la secretaria de este. **_

**Tyler Hawkins 11 de Septiembre de 2001**

Mire hacia la ventana por donde traslucía la luz del día, Janine tenía razón, era precioso, y más ahora que me enteraba de que mi padre, a quien juzgue tan duramente, pensaba en nosotros de una manera que jamás lo hubiera creído.

Mire al cielo azul una vez más pensando en que ahora todo parecía estaba en su lugar, tenía a Ally conmigo, parecía que Aidan iba a sentar cabeza (Nah, como si eso fuera posible ¬¬), papa había recapacitado sobre su actitud hacia Caroline y mi propia relación con el parecía empezar a mejorar, a trompicones, pero lo hacía.

Un viento poderoso golpeo a la torre y las ventanas vibraron un poco, me di la vuelta para mirar a Janine en el mismo segundo en que una vibración terrible se daba en el piso y se escuchaba un estruendoso ruido seguido de lo que parecía una explosión, escuche el grito de Janine en el mismo momento en que parte del techo caía sobre ella, la torre en la que me encontraba, en la oficina de mi padre, se estremecía violentamente, como si una mano gigante la estuviera moviendo.

Intente llegar a Janine pero la cantidad de escombros que comenzó a caer no me dejo avanzar hacia ella, estaba…completamente sepultada.

No podía hacer nada por Janine pero mi instinto me dijo que tenía que salir de ahí en ese momento, corrí hacia la casi invisible puerta de la oficina mientras un polvillo comenzaba a desprenderse del trozo de techo que aun quedaba en pie, la luz se había extinguido y era difícil ver por donde caminaba, pero lo intente lo mejor posible.

Mientras corría hacia lo que recordaba que era el camino a la ruta de evacuación pené silenciosamente por la vida de Janine.

A mi alrededor todo el mundo estaba gritando, todos preguntándose qué pasaba, la torre seguía cimbreando y se escuchaban explosiones de vez en cuando debajo de nosotros, ninguno parecía saber nada, aunque algunos de ellos decían que lo último que habían escuchado era el sonido de un avión volando muy bajo. Luego todo había explosionado y la torre seguía estremeciéndose y seguían escuchándose ruidos de estallidos mas espaciados.

Pase por entre ellos diciéndoles que teníamos que encontrar la manera de salir, al frente de la oficina de mi padre había una oficina de asignación de seguros sociales desde donde estaban saliendo más personas, tosiendo, y cubiertas de polvo.

Una chica parecía estar peor que los demás, no debía tener más de 16 o 17 años y tosía ruidosamente mientras una mujer vestida con el uniforme se acercaba a ella e intentaba darle un poco de agua, seguramente había inhalado polvo, me acerque a ella y a la otra mujer mientras los otros hablaban entre sí sobre si la escalera de evacuación serviría para bajar y saber que era lo que había pasado.

- No le de agua – dije acercándome a la mujer y quitándole el vaso, mire a la chica que seguía tosiendo pero parecía comenzar a respirar con mas normalidad – puede que se ahogue peor.

La muchacha tosió hasta que pudo regular su respiración, mantuve mi mano en su espalda golpeándola suavemente mientras se tranquilizaba.

Cuando termino me miro a los ojos agradecida y dijo.

- ¿Que acaba de pasar? –

Estaba negando con la cabeza cuando un estruendo casi igual al anterior pero más lejos se escucho. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar cuando esto sucedió, pensando en que algo había vuelto a impactar a la torre y comenzaron a hacer conjeturas sobre si eran misiles o algo más.

- No lo sé – grite en medio de todo, volví a gritar para que me escuchara – pero tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí, no estoy seguro.

Ella asintió y la tome de la mano para dirigirnos corriendo, como estaban haciendo todos los demás, hacia la primera escalera de evacuación que se hallaba lejana al final del primer pasillo.

La gente había comenzado a arremolinarse allí, intente pasar por en medio de ellos, pero estaban como atascados, alguien adelante grito.

- ¡No hay paso, hay un incendio y parece que un derrumbe, no puedo ver bien! –

Pensé en las otras dos escaleras de evacuación y así lo manifesté a la chica a mi lado que se encogió cuando vio que la gente que se seguía arremolinando estaba comenzando a empujar sin control a los que estaban adelante para tratar de pasar.

Nos encontrábamos en el piso noventa y uno así que debíamos bajar los restantes, si algún avión especial estaba atacando la torre, estaba seguro de que no se detendrían.

No podía arriesgarme a quedarnos ahí.

Apreté la mano de la muchacha y corrí entre los demás hacia la otra esquina del piso en donde había otra puerta de evacuación.

Cuando la abrí un humo denso se propago entre nosotros, la chica se tapo la nariz con la manga de un saco muy sucio y tosió, pero no como antes, podía soportarlo, intente respirar lo más relajado posible para no llenarme de humo, intente caminar lo suficientemente encorvado para que el humo fluyera por encima.

Bajamos por la escalera, sobre nosotros, seguían cayendo más y más escombros pero conseguimos bajar uno o dos pisos para darnos cuenta de que el siguiente tramo estaba colapsado también, había trozos caídos de concreto y un enorme hueco se veía a lo lejos, hacia abajo, lo mejor que el humo podía dejar ver.

Mire a la chica y ella a mí comprendiendo que solo nos quedaba una opción.

Corrimos hacia la última escalera que se hallaba en otro de los extremos del piso pero la puerta estaba bloqueada y no se podía mover.

- Demonios…- murmure cuando la empuje y la empuje con mi hombro sin lograr nada, mire hacia las oficinas nuevamente la gente estaba asomada en las ventanas y gritaban mirando hacia abajo.

Intente ir allá solo para ver por que estaban todos tan consternados y la chica me aferro la mano como si no quisiera separarse de mí.

- No me dejes – murmuro mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte, si no quería perderla de vista tendría que llamarla por su nombre.

- Mallory – dijo ella en voz baja mirando nuevamente hacia la gente que estaba gritando cada vez más.

- Bien, Mallory – dije volviendo a tomarla de la mano – creo que tenemos que ver si podemos saber que sucedió, mira, la gente se asoma a este lado, veremos porque razón el edificio parece estarse desmoronando.

Caminamos por entre los demás hasta que finalmente tuve una visión de lo que los demás, debajo de nosotros a mas o menos unos cuatro pisos una columna de humo se elevaba negra como el carbón, parecía un incendio, los más osados casi estaban colgando de las rendijas de las ventanas, y decían que había un hoyo enorme en los pisos. Por lo que se podía ver algo había impactado a la torre, pero no podían saber que era.

El humo comenzó a volverse más denso unos minutos después, tanto fuera como dentro.

Hice un recuento mental de la segunda escalera que habíamos revisado y pensé que tal vez intentando pasar por encima de los escombros, o incluso intentando quitarlos, podríamos tener una oportunidad.

Cogí nuevamente la mano de Mallory y camine por entre la gente que también quería mirar por la ventana, corrí con ella hacia la esquina posterior y dimos de frente hasta donde habíamos podido bajar, tal vez fuera el piso 90 o el 89.

- Mallory, ven.

Tome la mano de ella, sabía que debería haberle dado a los demás también esta ruta que estaba pensando tomar, pero sabía que primero debía estar seguro de que funcionaria, no podía intentar darles una salida cuando no la tendría segura.

Ella aferrada a mi mano comenzó a caminar por entre los muchos escombros conmigo, la oía quejarse cada vez que caminaba encima de algo o ponía el pie en mala posición, seguramente acabaríamos con los tobillos vueltos nada pero eso valía si significaba una posibilidad de salvar nuestras vidas.

Mientras intentaba seguir avanzando por encima de los escombros sentía que el calor comenzaba a abrazarme, casi podíamos haber descendido otro piso o nada, pero seguía intentando ver por el humo que había comenzado a hacerse más denso. Mas, mucho más que antes y más concentrado.

Finalmente encontramos un rescoldo de camino, algo casi invisible y tuvimos que pasar de a uno, a lo lejos se escuchaban más claras que antes explosiones y otros ruidos casi imperceptibles, gritos de personas y del fuego correr.

Mire por encima del hombro de Mallory hacia dentro del piso y vi un enorme agujero, tenia forma alargada, ese debía ser el frente de la torre, todo estaba negro pero aun se oían personas gritando.

- Espera – detuve a Mallory cuando esta hizo ademan de seguir intentando bajar por en medio de los escombros. Ella me miro extrañada

-¿Qué pasa? –

- Entremos un momento.

Ella me miro como si hubiera enloquecido pero asintió y abandonamos la escalera para entrar al piso, como se haría si no hubiera pasado nada.

A nuestro alrededor había incendios de toda clase, fuertes, pequeños, mire hacia la cantidad de escombros que había en el piso percatándome de lo que parecían se restos de… ¿un avión?

No podía ser que un avión hubiera perdido el control y se hubiera chocado con la torre ¿o sí?

Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿habían sido dos aviones?

Avanzamos con dificultad hasta que casi alcanzamos a ver la luz de fuera por en medio de incendiado orificio, había unas dos o tres personas ahí, Mallory dejo salir un grito ahogado cuando una de ellas, con la cara completamente quemada se volvió hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto el hombre que nos miraba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su piel estaba completamente calcinada. – ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? – pregunte mientras intentaba acercarme a él, se había quitado su camisa y la estaba ondeando en medio del humo, seguramente en un intento por que lo vieran.

- Estábamos acá, normalmente, trabajando, escuchamos el sonido de un avión, uno…venia hacia nosotros… ¡Oh Dios Mío! – grito cuando una de las tres personas al lado de él, sin más se dejo caer por entre el espacio que podía perdiéndose completamente de vista.

Escuche que detrás de mi Mallory sollozaba, sabía que estaba presa del terror.

- La otra torre…algo la impacto también…lo vimos…lo que pudimos ver antes de que el incendio se propagara.

- Debemos salir de aquí – dije intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

- ¡No! – dijo el hombre con fuerza sin mirarnos ya realmente. – ellos vendrán, mandaran un helicóptero…vendrán por nosotros, debemos quedarnos quietos…- parecía como si estuviera divagando, pero no podíamos quedarnos a ayudarlo, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

La torre se estremeció y sonó como si miles de piedras cayeran. Ambos, Mallory y yo gritamos e intentamos resguardarnos cuando el techo comenzó a desmoronarse por partes.

Camine a lo ciego con ella aferrada de mi mano, protegía mi cabeza con mi brazo intentando protegerme de la cantidad de polvo y piedras que estaban cayendo, sabía que no podíamos quedarnos acá, esto parecía a punto de colapsar.

Corrí hacia donde habíamos salido y entre en el espacio de la escalera de emergencia, intente mirar hacia arriba pero no podía ver nada más que humo, y hacia abajo, mas y mas despojos de tierra y de concreto.

Por un segundo me permití pensar…en que no saldría vivo de acá, camine por entre escombros de escaleras, el manubrio estaba hirviendo y me estaba quemando la piel, detrás de mi Mallory bajaba con dificultad.

Otro estremecimiento y delante de nosotros se vino abajo una pared cerrando completamente el paso.

Mallory grito tras de mí y escuche mas gritos a lo lejos, de otras personas.

Pero ya no podía pensar en nadie más… el único paso…estaba completamente cerrado.

Tomando más fuertemente la mano de Mallory di vuelta, tal vez el hombre no había enloquecido después de todo, tal vez si había helicópteros rescatando a las personas.

Otro derrumbe, sellándonos completamente un cuadro asfixiante y lleno de polvo. Habíamos quedado atrapados.

Me senté respirando con dificultad en un escalón, pasaron los minutos, ya no me sentía en capacidad de calcular el tiempo. Pudieron ser horas, solamente había silencio roto solamente por la caída de mas y mas piedras sobre nosotros, no podía comprender como seguíamos vivos, como atrincherados, pero si había más cosas sobre nosotros no demoraríamos en desmoronarnos.

De repente sentí que se me atenazaba el pecho y sin más solloce, llore por mi vida…por qué ahora que todo estaba mejorando…quien cuidaría de Caroline… de Aidan… de mi Ally…

Tampoco supe por cuánto tiempo me quede sentado llorando… no tenía ganas ni de caer en desesperación porque sabía que no me iba a ayudar en nada.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y un aire pequeño rozándome, Mallory se había sentado a mi lado.

Ella tampoco parecía desesperada, aunque no estaba llorando como yo, parecía resignada y había una expresión de ese sentir en su rostro como no había detallado, parecía que la resignación había sido su estado permanente…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella no parecía querer hablar, tan solo miraba sus manos retorciendo los dedos lentamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto ella en voz baja.

- Tyler…- conteste mirándome los zapatos, parecía que ella me había contagiado su resignación.

-y… ¿tienes familia? – pregunto, la sola palabra parecía salir con dolor de su boca.

-Seh…podríamos decirlo – no sabía por qué le contestaba así, tal vez por costumbre, porque mi familia no era lo que yo… había querido que fuera, antes de estos últimos días…antes de descubrir a Ally y los verdaderos pensamientos de mi padre. Lo único que había para rescatar era a Caroline y a Aidan. – mi hermana, mi padre, mi madre que está casada con otro hombre, mi mejor amigo, Aidan, y… Ally. – me dolía pronunciar su nombre, me dolía saber que nunca iba a volver a ver a ninguno de ellos, mi hermano se había quitado la vida en medio de la desesperación, a mi me la iban a arrebatar, si conseguía sobrevivir a esto, algo que parecía estar muy por encima de las probabilidades. – ¿y tú? – dije para intentar concentrarme en algo que no fueran los estruendosos sonidos a nuestro alrededor.

-Yo…- dijo mirando hacia el frente, parecía avergonzada de responderme – no… no tengo familia…la tuve en una oportunidad…pero ya no.

- ¿Murieron? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió sin alegría alguna.

- No…ellos...los Riley, querían adoptarme pero yo…renuncie a ellos…

- No comprendo –

- Soy una bailarina de bar…y una prostituta, ellos intentaron ayudarme…pero ya no había nada que hacer. Me fui lejos, a las vegas, pero no gane mucho, ya ves…es una profesión bastante común allí. Decidí venir a Nueva York. Estaba solicitando seguro social en caso de que me pasara algo…fue concejo de Doug…- dijo ella por primera vez algo de calor cubrió sus ojos, aunque no podía estar seguro, teníamos sobre nosotros mucha ceniza, polvo y humo. En medio de la charla habíamos comenzado a toser intentando no ser consientes de que el aire alrededor de nosotros se estaba acabando. – y mira donde estoy.

Asentí sin saber que mas hacer, sentía que el pecho me estaba estallando de toda la porquería que estaba inhalando y ella debía estar en iguales condiciones.

Pase un brazo sobre su hombro y ella se volvió para mirarme.

- ¿Crees en Dios? – le pregunte, aunque no supe realmente por que lo hice, cuando era pequeño mi madre había asistido a la iglesia muchas veces, y me había llevado, y a Michael también, no me consideraba devoto, pero en esos momentos, cuando sabes que estás a punto de morir no puedes sino pensar hacia donde iras después…y recordar que de pequeño había solo dos caminos después de la muerte, cielo o infierno...

- No… no sé. Louis si cree en el…- me respondió ella mirando perdidamente, como si viera algo que no estaba en este plano.

Asentí y comencé a murmurar la oración que había aprendido de pequeño, ella me miro fijamente y después de decirla varias veces comenzó a repetirla conmigo.

Y ahí, mientras oraba, di gracias por haber tenido la fortuna de conocer a Ally, por haber quedado en buenos términos con mi padre, por haber metido un poco de sensatez en la cecera de Aidan, por haber dejado en buenas manos a Caroline y más que todo… por no estar solo en el momento de mi muerte.

Todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a temblar sin control, como un terremoto, aferre a Mallory con fuerza y seguí rezando, rogando por que fuera rápido, ella se abrazo a mí también sollozando y escuche entre sus llantos la palabra "Gracias" también.

Sentí que el suelo debajo de nosotros se desmoronaba con rapidez y todo caía sobre nosotros, a pesar de tenerla aferrada con fuerza Mallory se deslizo de mis brazos y la perdí de vista.

Ore por ella, y termine de orar por mí.

Y si…todo se vino abajo, mi vida, el edificio, yo que se…lo suficientemente rápido para no darme cuenta de nada, lo cual solo quería decir una cosa…en medio de mi incredulidad y estaba segura que de la de Mallory…

Dios si existía.

**Bueno, una locura que me dio hace unos minutos, una mezcla de personajes de Welcome to the Rileys y Remember Me (películas de Kstew y Rpattz respectivamente) no espero que lo amen, tampoco espero que a todos les guste, tan solo quería hacer un pequeño homenaje y una oración por todas aquellas almas que se perdieron ese trágico día que este mes de septiembre cumple diez años de haber sucedido. Me estremeció el alma especialmente con un especial que dieron en discovery. Fue terriblemente traumático y espero que las personas que perdieron a alguien ese día hayan sabido encontrar consuelo. Gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leerlo y nos vemos pronto en alguna otra historia**


End file.
